Grafting of blood vessels using sections of veins can be used to correct or treat a variety of conditions. For example, vein segments taken from a non-critical part of the body (such as the great saphenous vein in the leg) can be used to replace segments of damaged or diseased blood vessels (arteries or veins) in other parts of the body, such as in certain coronary bypass procedures or to treat peripheral vascular disease. A vein in the arm can also be joined directly to a nearby artery through an anastomosis to create an arteriovenous fistula, which can facilitate vascular access in patients that require hemodialysis treatments.
Vein grafts and arteriovenous fistulas have poor long-term patency rates, which may be due to factors such as luminal narrowing that results from intimal hyperplasia, medial thickening, and subsequent superimposed accelerated atherosclerosis. Intimal hyperplasia can result from the intimal injury that ensues after excessive stretching of the vein graft as it is exposed to arterial pressure.